2-G/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the seventh episode, 2-G. Original Script Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Geo Guy and his clone high-fiveing each other) Text: Written and Storyboard by GEO G. Text: Directed by TERRY WARD (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of a Geoville hotel taken over by the Gree Team at night time with text appearing for a few seconds) TEXT: Geoville Top-Notch Hotel (Cuts to inside of the hotel where the entrance is) Memy9909: It's a good thing that you made the hotelier work at McDonald's. Gree Guy: (laughs) Yes. (gets his cloning gun out) Do you like what I made? Memy9909: Yes. What is it? Gree Guy: It's a cloning gun. I made it so I can stop those Geo Team morons, and have my very own, world domination! Pingux2012: Cool! Can I try? Gree Guy: Well, yes. So, after I zap myself with it! (zaps himself with his cloning gun) Both (Gree Guy and Gree Guy #2): See. It works! (Gree Guy gives the gun to Pingux2012) Pingux2012: (looking at the entrance door) Maybe I should zap the glass door! (zaps at the door) Gree Guy: (angry) The laser beam doesn't work with glass, unless it is glasse-- (Pingux2012 decides to clone random things in the entrance) Gree Guy: (angry) GRRRR! (grabs the cloning gun) Give me that! Pingux2012: HEY! Gree Guy: You were messing up with it! (Cuts to the laser beam intended for the hotel entrance door flying through Geoville, but it ends up going through Geo Guy's bedroom window) (Geo Guy gets hit by the laser beam, causing a Geo Guy clone to appear under his bed) Geo Guy: (yawns and opens his eyes) I felt like the bouncing castle in my dream was bouncing on me instead. (yawns and goes back to asleep) (The scene goes back to Gree Guy at the hotel) Gree Guy: (checks his cloning gun beam navigator) See, idiot. There's no sign of that beam. It could have gone to Mainland China. Gree Guy #2: Yeah, Pingux2012, do what your master say! (Fades to black) Act 2 (Fades to Geo Guy waking up the next morning) Text: The Next Day at 7:00 in the Morning... Geo Guy: (yawns) Today's Monday... and that means... boring school. (looks at his clock) It's 7:00 in the morning! (gets out of bed) (He checks under his bed to get his homework and backpack) Geo Guy: (sarcasm) There's nothing different! (looks under his bed) Another me?!? (screams) AHHHHH!! (His clone wakes up) Geo Guy #2: (yawns) Why did you wake me up, Da-? (sees Geo Guy) You're not Dad! You're me! Both (Geo Guy and Geo Guy #2): (screams) AHHHHHH!!! (Geo Guy #2 gets out from under the bed and stands up) Geo Guy #2: (confused) Where did you come from? Geo Guy: (confused) First, where did you come from? I'm the original Geo Guy. (Geo Guy's dad's footsteps is heard) Tom Conner (in the hallway): What in tarnation is going on here? (walking) Geo Guy: (talking to Geo Guy #2) Hide yourself before Dad sees you! (Geo Guy #2 hides in the closet when Geo Guy's dad comes into Geo Guy's room) Tom Conner: What's going on there, George? Geo Guy: Err, I saw a clone of myself. Tom Conner: A clone? Are you being honest? I'm pretty sure you're watching video tapes of yourself. Geo Guy: Yes, I am. I saw a clone. Tom Conner: If that's true, (serious) then you must show the clone to ME! (leaves the room and closes Geo Guy's bedroom door) (40 minutes later) Geo Guy: I'm going to school, Geo Guy #2. Geo Guy #2: So that means I'm going to stay home and watch TV while you're gone? Geo Guy: Yes, but not until my mom goes to her part-time job. So hide! (leaves the room) (Geo Guy goes to school) Geo Guy #2: He'll be back in 7 hours! (hides in the closet) Act 3 (1 hour later) (Cuts to Geo Guy #2 watching TV) Geo Guy #2: Cool! They've got cable TV! (changes the channel to the National News Channel) NNC Channel Announcer (on the TV; offscreen): This is the NNC! The National News Channel! News reporter: Recently, in Geoville, a group of criminals have overtaken a hotel just yesterday night! Geo Guy #2: (surprised) Criminals? (changes the channel to Nickelodeon) At the Top-Notch Hotel? This must be bad... (Zooms into his surprised face) Geo Guy #2: Very bad! (A ident of Nickelodeon gets played) Nickelodeon announcer (on the TV; offscreen): Nick-nick-nick... Nick-nick-nick-nick... Nickelodeeeooon! (Nickelodeon up-next ident) Nickelodeon announcer: Now, it's the Ren and Stimpy Show... only on Nickelodeon! Geo Guy #2: That show looks horrible. (turns off the TV and plays on Geo Guy's GameBoy) (5 hours later) (Geo Guy #2 hears the front door opening) Geo Guy #2: (shocked) Oh no! Geo Guy's mom is here! (runs to Geo Guy's bedroom) (He hides in the closet) (Cuts to the hallway of the house) Liz Conner: Oh, no. I've left the grocery in the car! (goes outside to get the grocery) (Cuts to Geo Guy #2 in the closet) Geo Guy #2: (happy) Phew! Now I can go and play on the Game Boy. (jumps out of the closet and plays on the GameBoy) Level 7! Geo Guy will be proud of me! (goes to the window and looks outside) Liz Connor (outside): Well, that's it! (opens the door with groceries) Geo Guy #2: Oh no! she's coming! (goes and hide in the closet) I wish the other Geo Guy was here! (Cuts to Geo Guy at school) Geo Guy: I wish the other Geo Guy was here! Green Bob: What do you mean the 'other Geo Guy'? Geo Guy: It's a long story! Green Bob: Oh, okay... (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to a sign that says "40 minutes later") (Cuts to the outside of Geoville Top-Notch Hotel) (Cuts to The Gree Team inside the hotel) Gree Guy: After tracking down the laser beam from last night, we've found it went to the Conners' house. Memy9909: Isn't that near the Geo Team base? Gree Guy: Yes! It's Geo Guy's house! The laser beam went through the window of Geo Guy's bedroom. Pingux2012: I didn't know the laser beam of the cloning gun was going to end up at the Conners' house. (Cuts to Geo Guy arriving home from school; he goes to his bedroom) Geo Guy: Geo Guy #2, you can come out now! Geo Guy #2: (gets out of the closet) Okay, now what? Geo Guy: We will go to the Geo Team base where Green Bob is! (Cuts to Geo Guy and Geo Guy #2 going to the Geo Team base) Geo Guy: Remember, Geo Guy #2, this is the base of my team! (They go inside) (Cuts to both Geo Guys in the computer room with Green Bob) Green Bob: Oh, he's the 'other Geo Guy'. Geo Guy: Yes. (using a microphone) CALLING ALL GEO TEAM MEMBERS! CALLING ALL GEO TEAM MEMBERS! WE'VE GOT A SITUATION! (They go to the meeting room; the rest of the Geo Team come in) Toon Link: What's going on? Jason: (confused) Why's there another Geo Guy? Geo Guy: It's a long story, Jason. Well, let's move on! Has the idiot blob Gree Guy and his fellow bad guys done some bad stuff for the past few days? Jan: I don't think so. But could you replace it with Lisa Simpson? Geo Guy: (grabbing Jan) This is a kid's original TV show, (squeezing Jan's neck too hard, choking him) not a kid's crossover TV show. Jan: (choking) I... caaaan't... breeeeeeeeeeeathe! Lisa Simpson: (off-screen) Hello? (Geo Guy lets Jan go so he can breathe) Geo Guy: What the? (talks to Homer) Homer, you had a daughter named Lisa? Homer: Not just my daughter, but I have my whole family. Geo Guy: Oh, so you did have a family. Right? Homer: Yes, Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Right. Your daughter has something to say to you. Lisa: Dad? Are you really a member of the Geo Team, Geo Guy's very good heroric team? Homer: Yes, sweetie. Yes I am. By the way, aren't you supposed to be practicing with your saxophone? Lisa: (shocked) I forgot. (normal) Well, I gotta get home. Bye, dad. (Lisa walked out of the Geo Team house off-screen) Homer: So long. (talks to Geo Guy) As you were saying. Geo Guy: Anyways, has the Gree Team done something bad for the past few days? Little Guy: Nope. Margo: Yeah, right. I've heard that Gree Guy has invaded the Top-Notch Hotel and supposedly made a cloning gun so he can have his own world domination! (The Geo Team gasped) Geo Guy #2: Cloning gun? That's how I've got created. Geo Guy: And the reason why I felt a laser beam! Dave: (speaking English) So, if Gree Guy made a cloning gun, he might make an army of one thousand Gree Guys! (Fades to a flashback sequence with one thousand Gree Guys walking around Geoville) Thousand Gree Guys: We must destroy this building. (They damaged the Geo Team base) (The scene fades back to Dave) Dave: (speaking English) It's even worse in my imagination. Homer: I guess... (shouting) TO THE GEO CAR! Jason: Evil guys are up to some very bad stuff! (The Geo Team leave the base and get into the Geo Car) Homer: (looks behind) Ready? Geo Guy: Ready! Geo Guy #2: I'm also ready! (Homer starts driving) Act 5: Clone-mania (The Geo Team arrive outside the Top-Notch Hotel) Green Bob: It's the Geoville Top-Notch Hotel. (The E on the sign falls down and hits Dave) Dave: (hurt) Oww! Homer: (pointing at the broken revolving door) Oh no! The Gree Team have broken the revolving door! Geo Guy: Let's go inside and stop those bad guys! (The Geo Team go inside the hotel and meet the Gree Team at the entrance) Geo Guy #2: (angry) Hey, blue and purple blob! Stop your mischievous plans or else we'll stop you! Gree Guy: (turns around and look) Well, well, well. What have we here? Geo Guy: The Geo Team! Gree Guy: Another Geo Guy? So that's where the laser beam from yesterday went to. (gets his cloning gun out) Geo Guy: Why did you blast me with that? (pointing at the cloning gun) (Zooms into the cloning gun) Gree Guy: Pingux2012 accidentally blasted it through the door. Homer: (angry) D'oh! Yeah, right. Gree Guy: Let's do this! (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. CookieEater2: We're going to have our world domination, by cloning ourselves! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! (Motto gets intterupted by Memy9909, again) Memy9909: Memy, the king who likes to get grounded, again! Gree Guy: (angry) Memy, why are you still there? You're supposed to get out of my team, not back in my team! That's it! You're fired! Go home now! (Cuts to Memy9909 and his dad in Memy's bedroom; Memy was in his bed, crying like a baby, while his dad was standing next to the bed, looking at Memy) Memy's Dad: (angry) Memy Thousands! You've invaded the Geoville Top-Notch Hotel with the Gree Team! That's it! You're grounded for 1 gazillion decades! Go to sleep now! (Memy's dad walked out of his bedroom) (Cuts to Gree Guy) Gree Guy: Without Memy, interrupting our motto, we'll have to start over the motto again! (Motto restarts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. CookieEater2: We're going to have our world domination, by cloning ourselves! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell: And Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren, and Sack99Swell! Evil Flower: And i'm Evil Flower! I'm killing the Geo Team! (Motto ends) Gree Guy: Okay... catch! (throwing the cloning gun to Evil Flower) Evil Flower: (catches the gun and clones himself; scary voice) MWHAHAHAHA! Both (Evil Flower and Evil Flower #2): (scary voice) You can't stop us now! (throwing the gun to Pingux2012) Pingux2012: (catches the gun) I hope I don't fail this time! (clones himself) Both (Pingux2012 and Pingux2012 #2): There's less chance of you idiots winning against us! (throwing the gun to Warren) Warren: (catches the cloning gun) Yes! (clones himself) Warren #2: (films the battle with a camera) If I win, I will release the tape on VHS and claim it was made by Fox! Geo Guy: (whispering to Green Bob) There's no way we're going to defeat them all! Green Bob: (whispers back) There is a way! Geo Guy #2: (angry) I... hate... the Gree Team! I say, The Gree Team are the enemies of The Geo Team! (kicks both Warrens) Warren #2: (falling to the ground) No! It can't be! (disappears from existence) Warren: (crying) Noooo! He's gone! (talking angry to Geo Guy #2) How dare yo-- (Homer punches and strangles Warren Cook; He also strangles both Pinguxes) Warren Cook: (American accent) Oh no. My neck's too thin. Evil Flower: (angry) Grrrrr! (Judge Doom's voice) How dare you touch the Gree Team clones, for them to disappear from existence! That's it, you're not going to stop my friends! Geo: (angry) Friends? Geo Guy #2 says that you and the Gree Team are the enemies! Dave: (speaking a combination of Minionese and English) Poopaye, loser! (punches both Evil Flowers) (The original Evil Flower crashes into a mirror, but fortunately the mirror was unbreakable) Gree Guy: You've destroyed all of the clones from my team! Now you'll be destroyed! Green Bob: (angry) Not on our watch! (looks at his watch) Oh, it's 4 PM! Geo Guy: (talking to Dave and Margo) Hey, Dave and Margo. While me and my clone are fighting Gree Guy and his clones, get hold of the cloning gun and blast it at the mirror. Dave: Mirror? Geo Guy: Yes. The mirror will reflect the laser beam and blast at the cloning gun. That will make another cloning gun! Green Bob: Also, please modify the inside of the cloning gun. Margo: Okay. (talking to Dave) Let's do this! (Dave runs to grab the cloning gun and Margo gets the mirror) Geo Guy: Hey, Gree Guy. Gree Guy: What? Geo Guy: (jealous) Me and my clone want to fight you and your clone! Gree Guy: Okay. (quiet) I don't want a battle with an idiot! Geo Guy: (angry) What did you just say? Gree Guy: Something... (shouting) I don't want a battle with an idiot! (They start fighting) (Cuts to Dave and Margo) Dave: (speaking Minionese; holding the cloning gun) Het boca! (blasts at the mirror) (The mirror reflects the beam, and the beam making another cloning gun) Margo: Green Bob told us to modify the cloning gun... or guns. Dave: Let's modify the guns so the laser beams can cause hurt the bad guys! Margo: Pass me the screwdriver, please. (Dave gives the screwdriver to Margo) (Cuts to Geo Guy and Geo Guy #2 fighting against Gree Guy and Gree Guy #2) Geo Guy #2: One last punch! A hard punch! (punches Gree Guy #2) Gree Guy #2: Owww! It hurts really bad. (disappears from existence) Geo Guy: That's what you get for getting cloned by the other Gree Guy! (Cuts to Dave and Margo finishing modifying the cloning guns) Margo: Ta-da. We've did it. The cloning guns are now attacking guns! (They run to Geo Guy and Geo Guy #2) Margo: Hey, Geo Guy... or should I say, Geo Guys! Catch these! The guns can cause damage! (throws the guns at both Geo Guys) Gree Guy: What are you doing with those guns? (The Gree Team get blasted by the guns and they get sent flying through the floors of the hotel and the roof of the hotel) Bryan Guy: Darn it! Evil Flower: (angry) They'll pay for it! Warren: My clone never released that battle on VHS! Gree Guy: We'll be back... again! (They see the sun in outer space) Gree Guy: I guess not! The Gree Team: AHHHHHH!!! (They get burned into bits) Act 6 (Cuts to Geo Guy and Geo Guy #2 arriving outside Geo Guy's house) Geo Guy: Well done, Geo Guy #2. Geo Guy #2: Thank you, brother. Geo Guy: Brother? You're not my brother, you're me! Geo Guy #2: I said 'brother', because you felt like one! Geo Guy: Oh, I get it now. Well, climb to my bedroom! Geo Guy #2: Okay. (While Geo Guy #2 start climbing up to Geo Guy's bedroom, Geo Guy knocks on the door) Liz Conner: (opens the door) Hi, George. You're just in time for pizza! (Geo Guy closes the door) Tom Conner: (serious) But first, show me that clone! Liz Conner: Clone? Geo Guy: It's an odd story. I'll show ya! (They all go to Geo Guy's bedroom) Geo Guy #2: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Conner. You're awesome! Liz Conner: Thank you. But you can call me Liz, other George! Tom Conner: (talking to Geo Guy) See, George, there's nothing to be afraid of. Geo Guy: I was 0.1% afraid. Geo Guy #2: Sorry, guys. Geo Guy's parents: (shocked) Huh? Geo Guy: What the freakin' doofus? Geo Guy #2: I don't. Bye, earthlings. I will no longer be here anymore. (disappears from existence) Liz Conner: That was weird. Tom Conner: Definitely. I didn't expect that to happen. (Geo Guy's parents leave his bedroom) Geo Guy: (looking at the camera) It's nearly the end of the episode, but there's extra to fill up the extra time. (Cuts to the outside of Geoville Top-Notch) Mayor of Geoville: Hey, hotel staff. You get your hotel back! Especially, you hotelier, or hotel manager! Hotelier: Thank you! (The hotel staff go inside to see all the damage from the Geo Team against the Gree Team battles) Hotelier: (shocked) What... the... heck... happened... (shouting) HERE?!? Hotel receptionist: Something obviously happened here while we are working at McDonald's with you. (Dave jumps over the receptionist's desk) Dave: (speaking Minionese) Bido! (Iris wipe occurs on Dave) Dave: (speaking English) Whoops! My bad! (runs away) (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Credits) Celebrity Script Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts